


Double Mixed Decisions

by karsonmichelle



Category: Once Upon A Time (RPF)
Genre: F/M, also forget about the whole Hyde/Evil Queen arc, i'm continuing with the Underworld arc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 11:17:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7047442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karsonmichelle/pseuds/karsonmichelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT</p><p>It is season six of Once Upon A Time. Regina Mills' relationship with Robin Hood is waning. The directors hold a casting call for another love interest for Regina. Enter new actor Chris Hemsworth. While Regina battles her developing feelings for the mysterious Underworld refugee; Lana must fight hers with the real thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day on set for Chris Hemsworth.

Chris Hemsworth walked down the steel steps of his newly appointed trailer with a wide smile.

Once Upon a Time will stand as his acting debut and he is happy the casting director took a chance on him. He checked his watch and saw that he had thirty-minutes to get to costume and makeup. The blonde Australian took one last look at his highlighted lines and folded the script, tucking it into his back pocket.

As he turned the corner past craft services, he was flagged down by a short man wearing a black head piece and holding a clipboard.

"Mr. Hemsworth?" The short young man with the pitchy voice questioned.

                    ' **Must be an intern**.' Chris thought with a feeling of nostalgia. As Chris walked over to him, he saw that he was just a teenager.

"That's me." He held out his right hand. "Call me Chris."

The boy took his outstretched hand and shook it eagerly; saying his name was Jake Little.

One bad joke later, Jake informed him that Adam and Eddie wanted to see him before he got ready for a quick meeting. Chris could only hope that he wasn't getting fired on his first day.

* * *

 

The Australian walked into the medium-sized conference room a little anxious, but composed.

"All that I am saying is that you have to match the character with the actions." A feminine voice said.

Adam and Eddie sat side by side along with the woman that Chris auditioned for prior to being cast. The trio were currently in a deep conversation so Chris waited until they had simmered down a tad before clearing his throat.

"I just think it would be better if this would happen following that." Adam said adamantly to the woman. His stubby finger pressed down on the thick packet on paper.

Adam was apparently the only one who heard the noise.

"Mr. Hemsworth! I'm sorry, I didn't know you had stepped into the room." The shorter man stood up and offered his hand across the wood table. "My name is Eddie."

"Please call me Chris." The blonde smiled.

"Chris," Eddie acknowledged. "This is Adam Horowitz, and someone I'm sure you've already met," he motioned to the ginger-haired woman. "Samantha Peterson."

Adam and Samantha put aside their conversation for the moment and gave Chris their full attention.

"Of course. It's nice to see you again." He smiled at her as well.

"If you would just take a seat, we can begin." Eddie said sitting down in his chair. Chris took one of the free seats in front of them.

"What about Lana?" Adam asked.

Eddie flipped through some of the papers in front of him and found the sticky note the woman in question had sent.

"She is in a fitting. So she may be late." Eddie explained. Adam nodded and Eddie dropped the paper square, facing Chris again. "I know you're wondering why we called this meeting." Adam began.

And right when he opened his mouth a second time, the conference room door opened and a beautiful brunette woman stepped in. Chris's eyes widened slightly as he took her in slowly, but secretly.

She wore a dark blue silk blouse that was unbuttoned three buttons from the top, showing an amount of cleavage that was both sexy and classy. His azure eyes trailed down to the form fitting black skirt that left little to the imagination. Down past shapely and golden legs, rested a pair of heels that should have impossible to walk in.

He was pulled from his thorough analysis by the sound of her voice.

"I'm sorry I'm a little late everyone." Lana smiled brightly. "That corset is hell to get off."

Chris silently savored the sweet huskiness of her voice.

Lana strutted to the seat next to Chris and he was immediately engulfed in the sweet scent of her perfume.

"It's fine Lana." Eddie said dismissively. "Back to what I was saying, we called you both here because we want to do an evaluation on your character chemistry. You know, just to see if and where it needs work."

Lana nodded as if this was nothing new to her while Chris panicked on the inside. As he thought about it, which character does Lana portray? He has never watched Once Upon A Time. And going into his audition, all he was told was that he would be someone's love interest. Hopefully she wasn't someone he would have a lot of scenes with. He could barely concentrate with her sitting next to him.

Eddie glanced at Chris. "You are going to be Regina's new love interest. So it's best to find out now if there are some adjustments that need to be made."

Chris knew what "adjustments" meant, hell every actor did. He was not going to let the beginnings of a school boy crush ruin this new opportunity for him. He was going to do what all men do in this situation.

Go home and turn on the ball game. Crack open a beer and think about Lana until he falls asleep.

The two actors grabbed the advanced story line scripts from Adam, while the trio paged through theirs.

"Let's take it from the bottom of page four." Eddie said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp! That is Chapter 1. I really want to learn how to develop plot and dialogue more. If you want me to continue, just leave a comment.


	2. PROMPT

It is season six of Once Upon A Time. Regina Mills' relationship with Robin Hood is waning. The directors hold a casting call for another love interest for Regina. Enter new actor Chris Hemsworth. While Regina battles her developing feelings for the mysterious Underworld refugee; Lana must fight hers with the real thing.

**Author's Note:**

> ***This is a prompt. If you want me to start writing it, just leave a comment.


End file.
